Mirror of Ice
by Maeve Of the Nile
Summary: And so the mirror shattered into millions of pieces the biggest one lodged itself into her heart......she became lost to the world. PeterOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to C.S Lewis. (Based on 2005 movie)**

**This fic takes place after they return from Narnia. For the purposes of this fic Peter is 15, Susan 13, Edmund 11 and Lucy 7. **

Chapter 1 

The Pevensie children were all saddened upon the knowledge that they may never go back to Narnia. A place that had been their home for nearly 13 years, glorious 13 years, years that they sorely missed. It was hard for the first two days to get used to being kids again and not having to worry about an entire world to run. But if there was one thing from Narnia that they all missed the most it was Aslan, the creator of Narnia and their most trusted friend. They all came to the conclusion that after they left he must have come back to continue in their stead. On the third day back it was pouring rain outside so Lucy had the idea of playing hide and go seek again except this time Susan would be the seeker. As she began to count they all scurried to find a suitable hiding place. Lucy ran up to the third floor and opened the door to the first room on her left. When she walked in she noticed that the room belonged to someone. Her curiosity getting the better of her she crept inside. There was a desk by the window and a bed on the other side. The room didn't look old or deserted and on the desk there were papers and coloured pencils. Walking over she saw a drawing on the desk, it was quite beautiful the trees actually appeared to be flowing with the wind and the sky was so blue.

Meanwhile the professor had walked into Peter while he was trying to find a hiding place and ushered him into his study. "Is there something wrong professor?" Peter asked as he took a seat opposite the professor. "No, no, I just wanted to ask a favour of you." Peter nodded his consent urging the professor on. "You see before you and your family arrived here, my niece was sent over and ever since she got here all she has done is lock herself in that room of hers, when you and your family arrived she was just the same until she saw the four of you outside from her window- "and you were hoping she would leave her room am I right." The professor nodded removed his glasses and proceeded to message his temples. "She didn't, now that you're all back I was hoping you would meet her, it might get her out of that damnable room." Peter chuckled a bit. "Certainly, uh professor if you don't mind me asking why did she lock herself in her room to begin with." A look of sadness passed over the professor's face as he spoke. "For the same reason she's here, she's an orphan Peter and I feel that is all I can say the rest will be up to her to explain." Peter nodded in understanding proceeding to get up. "I will bring her down for tea will you please gather your family and meet me by the fireplace downstairs" "Certainly Professor." Just as Peter was about to leave the Professor called back to him. "And Peter, this conversation stays between the two of us, understood." Peter nodded and closed the door behind him.

Lucy continued to admire the drawing and failed to notice the girl walk into the room until she spoke. "Do you like it?" she said softly Lucy jumped a bit and turned to face the voice. When she did she came face to face with a girl about her brother's age long curly chestnut coloured hair was pulled back from her face and she wore a simple crème blouse and blue skirt. "Yes its beautiful where is it?" the girl sat down and laughed a bit a smile on her face. "I don't know I see this place in my dreams along with many others, what is your name?" Lucy turned to her. "Lucy Pevensie pleased to meet you." "Amy Yorkshire pleased to meet you Lucy." Before Lucy could say anymore she heard someone calling her name. "Lucy!" "That's my brother I have to leave can I see more of your drawings later?" the girl nodded and smiled before returning to another drawing.

"Lucy!" Peter called again where was she; he hoped she hadn't tried to go back to Narnia. "Coming Peter." She yelled as he saw her running down the stairs to meet him.

"And where have you been?" "I was trying to find a hiding place when I ran into a room that belongs to this girl- Peter cut her off so it seems Lucy accidentally met the professor's niece already well it would certainly make things easier. "A girl eh, well we'll talk about that later the professor wants us all by fireplace to meet someone." Lucy nodded and followed Peter to the living room and took a seat by the fire place beside Peter and Susan.

Soon after they sat down the maid came in with the tea followed by the professor. "Afternoon children, thank you for coming down to meet me, now I would like you all to meet my niece." The professor pulled in the girl Lucy had met earlier. "Amy Yorkshire, Amy these are the Pevensie children. That's Peter, Susan, Edmund and –"Lucy, yes we've met." They all shook her hand before she took her seat beside the professor. "I'm pleased to meet you all, I'm sorry I haven't come to meet you earlier." "It's alright" Lucy said before anyone else.

Peter was still in shock he was expecting someone Lucy's or Edmund's age, but she appeared to be his age with long chestnut curly hair that was pulled away from a shy but sad face. Her eyes were a deep emerald green and although she looked young he could tell that like himself circumstances had caused her to age more quickly, she wore a simple crème blouse and blue skirt. "Where are you from?" Susan asked. "Well my mum was Irish, but my dad was from Liverpool so I lived there for most of my life until I came here, you?" at this Peter finally found his voice "We're from Finchley." She nodded.

They spent the rest of the afternoon asking Amy simple questions about her, what she liked do, how old she was keeping things simple. Things were going well both the professor and Peter were glad that no one had asked why it was that she did not come to meet them earlier, but as usual they had spoken too soon. "So why is it that you didn't come meet us before, I mean if you didn't just arrive." Edmund asked harmlessly. Peter just glared at his brother, he knew he meant no harm but sometimes Ed just inconveniently would hit to close to the bone, as he had just done. Peter could see Amy already closing herself off at the question and could see the disappointing look in the professor's face. Susan and Lucy also noticed how closed off Amy became and how with slightly shaking hands she put her teacup down and proceeded to stand up. "Um.. If you'll excuse me its getting late and I ….. have things to do. It was nice meeting you all good day." With that she hurried out of the room.

Amy had feared a question of that manner would be brought up, one that she was not ready to answer yet, so she practically ran out of the room and toward the stairs. Peter continued to glare at his brother. "If you'll excuse me children." Said the professor. "What did I do?" Ed asked innocently he hadn't meant to hurt the girl's feelings his question was harmless wasn't it? Peter walked out of the room and after the girl. He found her starting up the stairs. "Amy, wait." He saw her stop and turn to him, her face not revealing any emotions. "My brother didn't mean to offend you, none of us did." "I know I just …..tell your brother not to worry." She continued to walk up the stairs when she stopped again remembering something. "Oh and please tell Lucy she is still welcome to come by tomorrow." Peter nodded and headed back to his room.

**That's the first chapter hope you liked it. Now I have not read any of the books so please don't be too harsh, I basing this fic off what little knowledge I have gained from the movie. Please review and don't worry there will be lots of action to come. **

**Maeve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to C.S Lewis. **

Chapter 2

The next day Lucy went to upstairs to Amy's room. Amy sat at her desk sketching a new drawing her hair pulled back away from her face. "Morning Amy." At the sound of Lucy's voice she turned and smiled at her. "Good morning to you Lucy. I hope your brother Edmund didn't get into too much trouble, I know that he meant no harm by the question." "No, a few glares from Peter and the professor maybe but no. What are you working on?" Lucy asked admiring the sketch Amy was making, no colour had been added yet but the detail was very precise. "It's a Castle, big and beautiful beside an ocean full of creatures like Mermaids and such. I have one that I drew yesterday before bed of the throne room would you like to see it?" Lucy nodded and watched as Amy took a rather big folder and looked for the drawing she wanted. "Ah, here it is." She said pulling out the desired drawing and showing it to Lucy.

Upon seeing the picture Lucy's eyes widened. "Four thrones?" she asked Amy nodded. "Yes, strange isn't it, but like I said I see these places in my dreams, especially this castle and throne room I don't know there's just something about it." Amy eyes seemed to glaze over as she said this and lines of the drawing in her hands seemed to fade. She saw a young woman walking up to the throne wearing a dress of royal blue her hair loose and flowing. Upon reaching the throne another woman stood to greet her as she bent to receive a gold crown, and turned to……to a man with no face, at least she couldn't make out his face only that the woman turned to him and smiled taking a seat beside him. She then turned still smiling to whoever else was in the room, she was so happy. Then…… the vision disappeared and all that remained was the drawing, and Lucy calling to her.

"Amy! Are you alright?" "Hmm, oh fine, sorry about that." Lucy nodded her eyes going back to the picture of the castle. There was no doubt about it, it was her home Cair Paravel. She couldn't believe that she did not recognize it. "Lucy, this castle deserves a name but I can't seem to think of one, do you know any that might suit it." Lucy nodded a smile creeping upon her face. "How about Cair Paravel." Amy nodded. "Perfect, it seems to fit perfectly thank you." Lucy nodded and for the rest of the morning she looked at Amy's drawings and helped Amy with the naming of the creatures and colouring of the drawings. Lucy found that many of the places that Amy drew Lucy did not recognise but many others left no doubt that Amy was drawing Narnia, or at least places and creatures in Narnia.

Before long they were called down to lunch. Lucy getting up had an idea if Amy would show her siblings her drawings she was sure they would recognise more of the places. "Amy why don't you show your drawings to my family I'm sure they would love to see them." At this Amy put her pencil down. "Lucy I don't think so, please don't talk about them to anyone, if anyone were to see them they would think me mad. Drawing pictures of places from my dreams that seem real, no. Besides they're of no importance come lets go down to eat." Lucy nodded in understanding, she knew her siblings would not find her mad nor the professor but it was best not to press Amy, Maybe she could get Peter to see them somehow.

Down at lunch Peter, Susan, and Edmund were waiting for Lucy, wanting to know how she spent her morning with the professor's niece. When she finally arrived they were surprised to see Amy with her. "Afternoon, Peter, Susan, and Edmund I apologize for yesterday it was rude of me to leave so suddenly. You did nothing wrong Edmund, it would just be best to lay the past to rest, now what is for lunch." With that not only was a silent agreement made to not mention the past, until Amy was ready to answer Edmund's question, a new friendship was formed between the five of them.

**Hmm I think I'll let your mind's wander considering Amy's connection to Narnia. Don't worry all will be revealed in time. Also in the next 2-3 chapters time will pass relatively quickly so please bear with me. Again be kind I have not read the books. **

**Maeve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to C.S Lewis. **

Chapter 3 

_(Mid November just before Advent) _

Many weeks had passed and the five of them had become very close. Amy became the fifth sibling and four Pevensie children gained a new sister of sorts. It was just after dawn and the manor was beginning to awaken. Mrs Mac Ready was up and about fixing the manor and the professor's breakfast. Lucy had been the first to wake up and as usual woke up the rest of her siblings, Peter of course was first.

"Peter, Peter you sleepy head get up." She said playfully shaking her brother awake. "Good Morning to you too Lucy." Peter said rather grumpily, it was too early in the morning for him to wake up especially after he stayed up late reading by the fireplace while Amy drew him. When she had finally finished it was later and both of them were exhausted. Peter lugged his body out of bed and went to Amy's room to wake her. That had officially become his job and he was surprised at how accustomed he became to this routine. Entering her room he saw her sleeping form. She was hugging her pillow and her long curly hair was spilt messily on her pillow. The early morning sun was peaking through the curtains making her peaceful face glow. He wanted desperately to let her sleep but he knew his sister and Lucy would not hear of it. So he walked quietly over to her and gently shook her warm shoulder. "Amy, Amy…" she stirred and with a yawn opened her eyes to see Peter standing above her. "Morning Peter, is it that time already?" Peter chuckled and nodded. "We'll meet you down for breakfast Amy nodded and got out of bed. She got dressed and proceeded to pull her hair back.

She made her way downstairs to the kitchen and sat herself between Peter and Lucy. As the maid gave them each a plate of toast and cup of juice they began talking of the plans for the day. "So are you going to let me teach you Chess Amy?" Edmund asked his brother didn't like playing and Susan would not let Ed teach her so he had been after Amy so that he could finally have a worthy opponent. Amy laughed. "Well as much I would love to learn a new way to beat Peter I'm afraid I promised Lucy I'd take for a walk in the woods so she could pick up some pinecones before the snow completely covers them." Peter just rolled his eyes at her. "All right later then." Edmund asked Amy nodded as she finished her toast and guided to Lucy to the back where they proceeded to put on their boots and coats.

While putting on her boots Amy's necklace fell from under her chemise. It was a simple beaded necklace made with twine; shades of blue and green were on either side of a snowflake. "That's beautiful Amy where did u get it?" Lucy asked Amy looked down at her necklace put it underneath her chemise again. "Thank you, my sister made it for me a long time ago." A look of confusion passed Lucy's face. "I didn't know you had a sister?" Amy was uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation so she gently changed subject. "Um…yes well we should get going." She said as she guided Lucy out the door. Upon arriving at the woods Lucy and Amy began collecting pine cones, Lucy wanted to paint them and hang them on a Christmas tree. As they walked they came across the bridge over the river. "Alright Lucy it's time we turn back it will be lunch soon."

"But Amy we still have time besides I don't have nearly enough pine cones."

Before Amy could argue, she caved in. "Oh all right I suppose, but only for a few more minutes ok." Lucy nodded and happily began crossing the bridge. Just as Lucy was reaching the middle Amy heard a sickening sound. The wood was beginning to break because of the cold if Lucy walked further into the middle…… Amy ran ahead. "LUCY STOP, DON"T GO ANY FURTHER!" Lucy stopped and just as the wood beneath her feet was about to give way Amy heavily pushed her out of the way. Relief flooded Amy. "Lucy are you- but Amy couldn't finish her sentence because at that moment the wood beneath her gave way, on impulse she grabbed on to a piece of wood dangling, swinging she hit her head on the right side of the bridge where Lucy was sitting. The piece of wood she was holding on to then snapped and she fell through partially frozen lake.

"AMY!" Lucy yelled as she ran across the bridge close to the river's side. Fear took hold of Lucy, what was she going to do? At that moment Amy's head surfaced gasping for air. She tried to pull herself up but the ice around her was too slippery. She was only able to grab onto a twig frozen in the river that would keep her head out of the frozen water. "Lucy run to the manor! Get Help!" Amy sputtered trying to stay above the frozen water. Lucy nodded numbly; she ran back to the bridge and carefully crossed by balancing the beam still intact. Lucy ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Although her arm throbbed from the fall she couldn't stop. Finally the manor came into view, running into the backdoor Lucy yelled. "PETER, PROFESSOR, ANYONE! Please." Peter came rushing into the kitchen at the sound of his sister's voice. "Lucy what's wrong, where's Amy?"

"The Bridge….she fell…..the river, hurry!" At Lucy's frantic reply all colour drained from Peter's face. Peter told Lucy and Edmund to grab a sleigh to pull Amy in and he and Susan left for the woods.

Amy was now freezing the cold numbness of the water was beginning to take hold of her limbs and she was finding it harder to stay above water. "Lucy please hurry" Amy said softly to no one, just as was about to fall asleep she heard Peter's voice in the distance. "AMY!"

Amy couldn't believe her ears only when she heard his faint voice a little clearer did she call back. "Over here." She yelled as loud as she could. Relief once again flooded her. Peter was here he would help her, 5 minutes before Peter arrived Amy slipped into unconsciousness and began to slip into the water. Just as Peter arrived at the river his stomach leaped into his throat, he saw her hand above the water, sinking.

**I'll leave you there for now, yes I know I'm evil. **

**Maeve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to C.S Lewis. **

Previously

_Just as Peter arrived at the river his stomach leaped into his throat, he saw her hand above the water, sinking._

Chapter 4 

Peter quickly threw off his coat and ran across the ice to the patch that Amy had fallen through, he didn't hear Susan screaming at him, luckily most of the ice was frozen solid and he dove into the frozen waters. Peter frantically looked around in the water until he found her. Luckily the river wasn't that deep and she hadn't sunk as much as he had thought she had. He quickly grabbed her from around her waist and pulled her up to the surface with him. Luckily just as he came out Lucy and Edmund had arrived with the sled. "Susan, help me get Amy out of the water." Susan nodded and helped to pull Amy out of the frozen water, once she was, Peter pushed himself up out of the water careful not slip back in. Peter and Susan carried Amy's unconscious body onto the sled where Peter proceeded to put his coat on top of her to at least give her some heat, Susan and Lucy quickly did the same and Edmund gave Peter his so they wouldn't have two people to worry about. The four of them ran as fast as they could back to the manor, Lucy and Edmund had alerted the professor and he had said he would call a doctor right away.

When they arrived at the manor all four children called to the professor, he came rushing down as well as Mrs. Mac Ready. "Amy, oh my dear child." Gasped the professor upon seeing Amy's cold form, her skin was as cold as ice and she had a small gash on her head. "Help me get her upstairs and out of these wet clothes, Peter you too, Mrs Mac Ready get a fire warm upstairs please, the doctor should be here shortly." Mrs Mac Ready nodded and ran upstairs to get a big fire going in Amy's room.

Peter had quickly stripped off his cold wet clothes and pulled on clean warm trousers and a warm shirt. Once he was dressed he ran to Amy's room to find the doctor already there and inspecting her. He watch as he ripped open Amy's shirt and did CPR to get her heart beating , breathing again. After a couple of tries he succeeded, She coughed and sputtered water. "hmm.." was all she said before she slipped back into unconsciousness. The doctor proceeded to remove the wet clothing, at this point Peter turned around. Once he was done he bandaged up her head wound, and left medicine by her bedside table. The Professor and Mrs Mac Ready proceeded to cover Amy's form in big warm blankets. Peter walked over to the doctor and asked what he had been wanting to ask for awhile now. "Is she going to be okay?" The doctor turned to him and looked at the professor. "Is this the boy who saved her?" the professor nodded "You were just in time, any longer in the water and I don't think that I could have done much. The head wound should heal within a few days it wasn't too serious, but she's slipped back into unconciousness and it's hard to tell when she will come out of it, it could be in three days or three weeks, it all depends, lets just hope that pneumonia doesn't set in. As for you, I think I should leave extra laudanum, in case the flu sets in with you. I suggest you get warm too and rest all of you could use it." Peter nodded and walked over to Amy's unconscious form. Her lips had lost its slightly blue tint and little bit of colour was returning to her skin. He only hoped that she would make it through, if she didn't….. he didn't even want to continue that train of thought it was just too painful. "Peter." The professor said softly. "You should get some rest."Peter nodded and took Amy's hand, it was still cold, he took the blankets and made sure that they were around her tightly. He ended up falling asleep on the chair by her bed.

Three days had passed and Amy was still in a coma. Edmund, Lucy, Susan and the professor all took turns on visiting her. Peter refused to leave her side, even when a mild case of the flu began to take over him. Colour had returned to her face and her once ice cold skin was now warm. The doctor had come in earlier and said that her head wound was healing nicely and that she appeared to be alright, also that she could wake up sometime soon.

Relief had flooded Peter in some way, but that voice in the back of his mind would not give him peace. It constantly reminded him of the fact that if she didn't awake soon she never would. Peter had drifted off to sleep, and the professor was checking in on Amy. As he tenderly moved the hair from her face, her lids began to squeeze tighter, and she stirred. The professor went over to where Peter was sitting and gently woke him up. The poor boy had been waiting for this, he deserved to be the first person she saw. Peter walked over to her bed and took her hand in his.

Slowly but surely her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her, until her emerald eyes focused on him. "Peter."

"Amy." Peter said smiling "We've been worried about you." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. At that moment Lucy came running in the room. "Amy!" she flung herself at Amy as she said this. Amy hugged back with an "oof, hello Lucy." Lucy laughed, then her face became sad. "Are you ok Amy?" she asked. Amy smiled gently at her and nodded. "Thanks to you, you saved me Lucy." Lucy smiled shyly, "Peter helped."

"Of course, only dived in after you and hasn't left your side since, being as stubborn as he is." Susan said. They all kind of laughed at this, they spent the rest of the day talking to her and simply enjoying the fact that she was awake, until the professor declared that it was time for them all to get some rest. Before Peter left she called to him. "Peter." He walked back over to her and replied with a "yes"

"Thank you for saving my life." She said as she pulled him in for a hug.

He chuckled. "no problem, just promise me that in the future I won't have to save you, even though I always will." It was herturn to chuckle. "I promise, now go and get some sleep." Peter nodded and left her, to get some proper rest.

**That was it hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to C.S Lewis. **

Chapter 5 

Amy had fully recovered and after a couple of days the flu finally left Peter. Advent had quickly come around and the professor along with Mrs Mac Ready put together a Christmas tree and decorated it. All five of them were busy trying to think of presents to give the other. Amy had Edmund's gift already, she just had to prepare it, and she had an idea for Lucy's, Susan's and especially Peter's was another story. Amy walked into her room to grab her folder with all her drawings to see if she could find one that Lucy would like. As she was looking Peter came in and sat down on the bed beside her, "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, I want to give Lucy one of my drawings, but I can't seem to remember which one she really liked, but then again she's quite fond of them all." Amy said laughing a bit. Peter smiled that was true Lucy adored her drawings, but there was one she liked in particular he vaguely remembered her talking about it. "I believe she really liked the one a with the Castle." He said as he watched Amy's eyes light up and her head snap up. "Of course, thank you." Amy paused and thought for a second maybe he could help her figure out what to give Susan. "Peter have you found a gift for Susan yet?" Peter nodded yes.

"Why do you ask, do you need help?" Peter asked her, she nodded. Peter thought about what Amy could give Susan. Susan like a lot of things, a hairbrush……naaa, he tried to think of something that Susan liked or missed from her life in Narnia. Then it hit him of course. He told her his idea and she loved it, he also agreed to help her with it if she helped him find a gift for Lucy.

It was getting closer and closer to Christmas about a week away and both Peter and Amy had no idea what to give each other. Both wanted to give the other a meaningful present without the other knowing what it could possibly be. Peter had talked to his siblings and they had given him some ideas but not exactly what he was looking for, so he decided to talk to the professor. Walking into the professor's office he took a seat by the professor's desk. "hello professor."

"Hello Peter, what can I do for you?" the professor asked looking up from reading some papers.

"Well, I have yet to find a suitable gift for Amy and I was wondering if maybe you could help me." The professor nodded and smiled. "Funny you should ask that, I have something I've been working on, two things actually which have both come through." The professor proceeded to open the drawer of his desk and pulled out a couple of things. Peter looked at the what the professor had laid out before him. "I think you should give her these, but not in this way of course." Stated the professor as he gave him the folder. Peter smiled and said his thanks. This was perfect, he couldn't wait to give this to Amy.

Meanwhile Amy was talking to Lucy while adding colour to one of her latest drawings. At that moment something in her drawing sparked and idea. "Lucy what do you think of this drawing." Upon seeing the drawing Lucy almost fainted… it couldn't be could it. "Its beautiful Amy why." Amy took a look at it again and smiled. "I was thinking of making a sculpture of this drawing for Peter, it just reminds me so much of him." Still in a bit of shock Lucy agreed that it was a good idea Peter would love it. Amy smiled she couldn't wait to give him this, but if it was going to be finished in time she had get to work on it soon.

The week had passed rather quickly and all of them had spent most of their time finishing up their presents, wrapping them and secretly putting them under the tree. Before they knew it, it was Christmas eve.

They all dressed a little nicer and made their way downstairs for dinner. Mrs Mac Ready and the chef had managed to get some Turkey and the fixings. They all sat down and enjoyed their meal. After dinner they contented themselves with singing carols and telling stories until well into the night. The moment the clock struck midnight they all made their way to the living room and sat down by the tree. Pevensie children exchanged the gifts to each other first as they decided that the gifts to Amy as well as Amy's gifts to them would be last. Once that was done Amy picked up her gift to Edmund. "Edmund this is for you merry Christmas." Amy said handing him the gift, Edmund in turn handed her his and they both began to open it. Edmund opened his first. He took off the wrapping to uncover a tin. Ed looked at it sort of puzzled before Amy laughed and told him to open the tin. Inside was a sheet of paper and at least a dozen freshly made Turkish delight. "Turkish delight, how did you-

"It was one of my mum's recipes she made it all the time, that's what the paper is, I had to get up early this morning to make them." Edmund smiled and tried one. "Their delicious thank you." Amy smiled and proceeded to unwrap her present. As she lifted the lid to the box inside was a cherry wood hairbrush and comb. The handle of the brush was ingraved with flowers, it was beautiful. Amy smiled "Thank Ed, they're beautiful." They hugged and Amy proceeded to pick up Lucy's gift and exchange it.

Upon opening Amy's gift Lucy's faced lit up and she practically tackled Amy. Amy just laughed "I take it you like it then." Lucy laughed and nodded, she went back to her seat and picked up the framed drawing of Cair Paravel. It was one of her favourite drawings and Amy had added colour to it. Amy then opened the small box from Lucy to find her sister's necklace. After the lake incident she had thought she had lost it, apparently Lucy had found it and fixed it up. "My sister's necklace, thank you Lucy." She said as proceeded to put it on. "It was kinda broken when I found it Susan helped me fix it."

"Its absolutely beautiful thank you." They hugged before getting to Susan's gift. Susan couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the rather large box. There inside was a bow and quiver, made out of wood. "Did you make these?" Susan asked Amy nodded.

"Yes, Peter helped he told me that you enjoyed archery, this way in the spring you can practice." Susan smiled and said her thanks. Amy then opened her gift it was a wooden box with her name engraved on the top and inside were little compartments for her pencils and other art supplies there was also a drawer for her to keep her drawings. Amy hugged Susan. "Thank you." She whispered.

Finally it came to Peter, everyone became silent not only were both Peter and Amy eager to exchange their gifts but everyone else was eager to see what they had in store for the other. They exchanged the wrapped parcels and Peter opened his first. When he opened the box, inside he found the sculpture of a lion. It was beautifully done, but something about the lion seemed familiar. "Do you like it his name is Aslan, Lucy gave me the idea. He reminds me so much of you Peter, protective, brave, stubborn, and loyal." The Pevensie children were in shock (aside from Lucy). How did she know about Aslan? As much as they wanted to know, they figured that tonight was not the time to ask. Besides they did not want to ruin the moment for Peter's gift. "Did you make this Amy?" Peter asked Amy nodded. Peter smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you I love it." He whispered. She smiled and opened his. Once the box was open, she saw an album of some sort, strange she thought, so she opened the album to the first page and what she saw there caused her hands to shake and emotions to surge through her body. They were pictures from her parent's wedding and as she went on she found pictures of her mother and father with her from the hospital, pictures of her and sister. Tears began to fill her eyes and she began to cry. Peter couldn't possibly understand just how much these pictures meant to her, yet a part of her knew he did. "Peter how did you..."

"The professor had these, your parents had sent him most of these, he told me I could make up and album for you using them, since you didn't have the originals any more." Upon hearing this Amy cried somemore and hugged Peter. He hugged her back and stroked her hair. "Thank you Peter, this means so much to me."

"Your welcome." Amy wiped the tears from her eyes and the professor shifted to give her a small box when she opened it more tears filled her eyes as her fingers caressed the gold bands hanging on the gold chain. Her parent's wedding rings. "After my father died when shortly after my sister was born my mother put the rings on a chain she would wear around her neck. At my mother's deathbed she gave them to me. I thought I lost it. How did you find it uncle." The professor smiled. "After you came here I found it behind your desk, it must have fallen I decided to wait for an appropriate time to give them to you." Amy hugged her uncle fiercely and the children saw a couple of stray tears escape the professor's eyes as he hugged his niece back.

After things had settled down they all gathered their gifts and made their way to bed. Before getting into bed Amy looked outside at the moon and clutched her parent's wedding bands to her heart. "I miss you mom, Andrea, papa merry Christmas." She whispered into the night right before she snuggled down to sleep.

**Hope you liked it. Yes the story will take place in Narnia soon. Probably in the next one or two chapters depending on how I decided to write it. So no worries Narnia action fast approaching! Thank you to all who have reviewed and enjoy my fic. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to C.S Lewis. **

Chapter 6 

Three years had passed since Christmas and many things had occurred since then. Just after Peter turned 16 he got word from his mother saying that his father had died in the war, and shortly before he turned 17 his mother followed. At that time Peter had the choice to either go back to Finchley to find a relative or stay with Professor Kirke. Of course he had talk to his siblings first. He found it easier to tell Susan and Edmund and had no idea how to tell Lucy. So he enlisted Amy's help. Both had gone to tuck her in at the end of the day and told her as gently as they could. Lucy was shocked at first and then she cried clinging to Peter. Seeing how much this took out of Peter, Amy had sent him to bed and stayed with Lucy longer telling her that she could call Susan or Ed if she wanted to. After three days all four Pevensie children had come to the conclusion to stay with the professor. Now Peter was 18 and Amy's 18th birthday was in less than two days. Both had grown unbelievably close and everyone in the household wondered why neither could see what was so painfully obvious, that both had fallen in love with each other.

* * *

Amy's 18th birthday had arrived and Peter had practically planned the whole day out. He was going to take her out for a picnic by the lake, until late afternoon when Peter would bring her back for a small surprise party at the house.

At around the usual time Amy felt someone nugging her awake, she stretched lazily and looked over at the person who woke her up. She turned to meet at pair of blue eyes staring at her intently. "Morning Peter"

"Happy Birthday Amy." He said as he hugged her. "Thank you." She smiled at him, it appeared he had gotten up awhile ago because he was dressed and his usually dishevelled hair (which she liked a lot) had been combed. "Get dressed we have a lot to do." She nodded and got of out bed. As soon as he left she searched her drawers for a nice outfit. As she was searching Susan let herself in. "Looking for something to wear?" she asked Amy smiled sheepishly and nodded. Susan smiled and walked over to her drawers. She looked through one then proceeded to the other until she found what she sought. Susan pulled out a simple light blue sundress with thin straps. "Wear this with your white sandals, and keep your hair down Peter loves it when you have your hair down."

"Really!"

"Yes, now hurry." With that Susan left the room, she had a lot of work to do if she was going to get them to tell each other how they felt by the end of the day. So she went to find her brother. She found him in his room. "Peter you're not wearing that are you?" she said pretending to be completely aghast. Peter looked down at what he was wearing. "What? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Susan just shook her head and walked over to his drawers to pull out a simple white shirt and blue trousers. She told him to keep the first 3 buttons unbuttoned since he always wore an undershirt and tuck the shirt in. Then she walked over to him and mussed his hair a bit. "Hey!"

Susan laughed "Don't worry Amy loves it when you're hair is all mussed up, besides you with combed hair is just strange." Susan laughed again at the look her brother gave her. "Do it trust me." She said closing the door. Well part one was done, hopefully she wouldn't have to resort to part 2 but knowing her brother and Amy she most likely would have to. Amy finished dressing herself and walked downstairs, Peter was no where in sight so she slipped on her sandals and waited by the door.

Peter was coming down the stairs when he saw her. Her long curly hair was unbound and fell gracefully over her bare shoulders. The dress she was wearing, was once long and big, but now it clung to every curve of her body. He knew this was his sister's doing and part of him wanted to scold her but mostly he wanted to thank her, because Amy looked amazing.

When Amy saw Peter she couldn't believe her eyes. It seemed that Susan had gotten him to change and mussed up his blonde hair. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons undone to reveal the undershirt that hid his well toned but lean body. The past couple of years helping out with the chores and sparing with Ed had done him good. He also wore dark blue trousers that perfectly fitted his long masculine legs.

Peter smiled at her and offered her his arm. "Milady." He replied smirking mischievously. She smiled and took his arm, following him out the door toward the lake.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Peter led her to the lake and laid out the cloth, then he fished out some bread and butter from the picnic basket for a light breakfast. After that he stood up and offered his hand. "Dance with me?"

_We're the best of friends and we share our secrets._

She nodded and allowed him to pull her up. He pulled her a little closer to him and began waltzing with her. As they danced she noticed him occasionally count his steps. When he missed one she said it for him. "Four"

_She knows everything that is on my mind._

After a while she smirked at him and whispered "Catch me if you can Mr. Pevensie."

And ran off in the opposite direction

_Lately something's changed as I lie awake in my bed, A voice here inside my head softly says…… _

He chased her, following her as she ran across the grass, until he finally trapped her. She was hiding behind a tree looking for him in the opposite direction, when he slowly came up behind her and grabbed her "Gotcha," she jumped and slapped his chest playfully,

"Did I scare you?"

"Oh not at all." Both laughed, when the laughing ceased they just stood staring at each other.

_Why don't you kiss her, Why don't you tell her_

Peter couldn't believe just how close she was to him, so close that all he had to do was dip down his head a bit and he would be able to kiss her, but would she want to be kissed……

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide She'll never know If you never show. _

He was about to do just that when he thought the better of it. So he led her to her first surprise of the day. There on the lake was a small row boat. He helped her in then got in himself.

_The way you feel inside. _

Peter rowed across the lake and under the bridge; both were silent enjoying the warmth of the sun. After he had gone around most of the lake he returned to their spot and helped her out of the boat. As he did so she put her index finger up as a gesture to wait a second. She bent down as if to look for something and then……she flung the water in his direction. "Oh you're really going to get it now!" he said flinging the water back at her.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move _

Before they knew it they had engaged in a water fight and had succeed at getting each other wet. It was nearing 1 in the afternoon so both decided to have some lunch and dry off sitting out in the sun. Peter brought out the blanket and picnic basket once more and pulled out two sandwiches, and two drinks. Curious to see what else Peter had in the basket she reached for whatever was inside at the same time Peter did.

_Just a touch and we could cross the line _

For a brief moment their hands had touched. After they ate, they laid down on the blanket to dry off. Without realising it Amy had snuggled up to Peter and fallen asleep, and Peter had put his arm around her waist.

_Everytime she's near I wanna never let her go. _

When Peter woke it was almost five, and although he should have been cold he was warm. When he looked beside him he saw Amy asleep and in his arms. Again without realising it he reached out to put the stray curl behind her ear. As he did so she stirred and he pulled his arm back. When she opened her eyes she was so shocked to see that she was so close to Peter that she sat up quickly. Immediately Peter felt the loss of her warmth and longed for it back. Amy too regretted sitting up so suddenly. To avoid the awkward silence Peter changed subject before she even mentioned any thing. "Come on we have to head back to the house."

_Confess to her what my heart knows, hold her close _

Gathering everything they made their way back to the house. When they arrived Peter said that they should change for dinner and that he would bring her downstairs as soon as she was ready.

_What would you say_

Going up to his room to change he ran into Susan and she pulled him into his room to talk to him. "So did you tell her?" she asked

"Tell her what?"

_I wonder would she just turn away_

Susan sighed, part 2 would have to come in. "That you're in love with her Peter."

_Or would she promise me that she's here to stay. _

Peter froze at her words, it was amazing how Susan knew what he felt before he could even admit it to himself.

_It hurts me to wait_

Meanwhile Amy had finished getting ready and made her way to Peter's room as she did she heard Susan and him talking.

Peter turned around to look at his sister. "How'd you know?" he finally asked. Susan just looked at him. "Peter! The only person who doesn't know is the one who should!"

_I keep asking myself..._

"Is it that obvious?" he asked. Again Susan sighed, they really were hopeless. " Well apparently the two of you are completely blind to it. Tell her." She urged.

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)_

"How? Susan, please tell me how I'm supposed to tell her that!" Susan shook her head. Her brother was hopeless.

_Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)_

"What are you afraid of?" she asked but the look on her brother's face told her all she needed to know. Walking toward her brother she place the gift their mother wanted him to have into his palm. "She deserves to know Peter, and you need to tell Amy the truth."

_Why don't you let her see_

At that moment Amy had heard enough, how could she have been so foolish to believe that Peter would see her as anything but his best friend. Holding back tears she walked as fast as she could back to her room.

_Why don't you let her see_

Peter looked down to see what it was that his sister had placed in his hand, and there in his palm was his mother's engagement ring which had also belonged to his grandmother. It was tradition for the ring to be passed on to the eldest son to give to the woman of his heart.

_The feelings that you hide_

Peter looked up at his sister. "Mum wanted you to have it Peter. She always told me that if she wasn't around I was to decide when you were ready to give this ring to someone… Peter give it to Amy you know that you want to and believe me she will accept it just give her a chance." Staring at his sister and the ring he made his choice, maybe Susan was right, there was only one way to find out…. So Peter nodded and made his way to Amy's room.

_Cause she'll never know If you never show_

Amy closed the door behind her and sat at her desk letting her tears fall. "Amy…." A voice called Amy looked around her room nothing was there, it must be her imagination. "Amy…" came the voice again. Amy looked around her again and noticed that one of her old drawings had fallen on the floor. It was of the girl in the ice palace. She had drawn it after she first came here. The girl in her dreams had seemed so sad and now she was calling to her. Amy became mesmorized by the drawing and suddenly the frigid cold of the palace in her drawing seemed comforting and she longed to be there. At that moment a single tear fell on her drawing and she was hit with a blast of cold wind.

Meanwhile Peter had arrived at her door and knocked once no one answered. He knocked again when no one answered for the second time he let himself in "Amy….." He stepped in and found that she wasn't there and that one of her drawings had fallen on the floor. Picking it up he noticed that the girl in the picture looked familiar as did the scenery. Then it hit him, Jadis' palace , and the girl , the girl was Amy.

_The way you feel inside. _

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I attend night school so its even harder to up date, that and this was a long chapter to write. Hope you enjoyed it will try my best to update sooner. **

**Maeve**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to C.S Lewis. **

Chapter 7

Peter couldn't believe it, yet there was no doubt in his mind. Amy had somehow gotten herself into Narnia. The big question was how and most importantly why? He took the drawing and went to find the professor. Just as he had suspected he found Professor Kirke in his study preparing himself for Amy's surprise birthday party. "Professor I think there is something you should see." The Professor looked up at him and down at the drawing in his hands, Peter then proceeded to hand it to him. Upon seeing the drawing the Professor couldn't quite see why it was so important yes the girl appeared to be Amy and the ice palace appeared to be in Narnia but it was a drawing wasn't it? "Peter what are you trying to tell me exactly." Peter took a deep breath "Amy is in Narnia and we have to get there to find her but we have no idea if the wardrobe will even work" The Professor's eye's widened "Get your brother and sisters it meet me in living room." Peter nodded and proceeded to find his siblings and then went down to meet the professor in the living room.

The Professor sat on the armchair drawing in one hand and one of Amy's sketching pencils in the other. "Sit down children, I believe there is a lot I have to tell you and in turn you must tell me." They all took their seats. "To make a long story short the wardrobe was made of the wood of a tree that I brought here from Narnia. When my mother died I had that wardrobe made I suspect that is why it can take you to Narnia. Any way there was some wood left over and I didn't want it to go to waste so I made several pencils. They were simply going to be a decoration, like an expensive ink pen." The professor sighed putting down the pencil on the side table on his left.

"Amy's father died of a heart attack shortly after her sister Andrea was born. She had to grow up very fast. All of a sudden she became her mother's strength and took her mother's place so to speak while her mother went out to find work. Amy would cook, clean and watch over her sister. During the winter her mother contracted a horrible case of the flu. On her death bed she made a promise to her mother that she would watch over her sister. Since Amy was not 18 when her mother finally passed they placed them both in an orphanage in London. An orphanage that unfortunately was near the prime bombing section. It was late when the warning sirens went off. She went to find her sister to get her out. She wasn't in her bed apparently she had gone to the bathroom. The caretakers rushed her and the other children out into the bomb shelter." The professor paused instinctively the children knew that this next part caused him great pain as was evident when he removed his glasses and massaged his temples.

"Some of the children did not make it out in time, Andrea was one of those children, they were almost out when the bomb dropped close by, Amy had to watch her sister die. They then brought her to me, I didn't think she would ever be the same she was broken, destroyed by her grief. When she asked to use the pencils I didn't object. I suspect that every drawing she ever drew while here was drawn with these pencils. There is a tear drop on this drawing, the magic in these pencils was probably brought to life by her emotions, this is wear your part comes in what happened?" Peter and Susan looked at each other was it possible she had over heard their conversation and misinterpreted it. Susan spoke up before Peter could. "I was talking to Peter about how he should tell Amy about his feelings for her, she may have misinterpreted it." The professor nodded "Well then I suppose you four should make your way to Narnia, don't worry the wardrobe will allow you through. I'm certain of it." They nodded and changed into proper clothing. Peter took the ring and placed it on a chain which he then placed around his neck. He would find Amy and tell her just how much she meant to him. The four of them went to the room containing the wardrobe. The professor was there waiting for them. He walked toward them and gave them each a hug. "Goodbye to all of you it was a joy knowing you all and Peter do take care of my niece." Peter nodded and one by one the walked into the wardrobe Peter being the last closed the door behind him.

Amy opened her eyes and found herself in a palace made of ice. The frigid air whipped around her, her name on its lips. She realized that the cold was not from the ice but the numbing depression and other feelings that this place possessed. It wrapped around her like a comforting cocoon. Finally the wind ceased calling her name and simply said "The looking glass, look in the looking glass and see your fate." It whispered in a sing songy voice. Looking around she noticed a full sized ice frame for something that could very well be a looking glass. Just she was close enough to look into it a louder more real voice called out to her. "Amy don't look, Whatever you do, do not look into that mirror!"

**Yes I know it has been awhile and I am soo sorry you can flame me if you want, I know I'm horrible with updating. I promise I will improve. For those of you who are confused the convo b/w Susan and Peter to someone who didn't know what they were talking about was supposed to sound like Susan was trying to tell Peter he should tell Amy that he liked someone else and not lead her on. Oh and don't hate me for the ending of this chapter. **

**Maeve **

**P.S if you have any ideas of what you might want to see happen in this fic tell me and I'll see what I can do.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aslan had felt a change in the deep magic, much like the change he felt when the Pevensie children arrived in Narnia for the first time so he went to investigate it. He soon realized where this feeling was taking him….. Jadis palace. True the palace was made of ice and so with the coming of spring it should have melted, but Jadis was pure evil as was everything that came from her, including the palace, it was just filled with too much hate and evil to go away that easily. Besides Aslan suspected that the witch made sure that in any event that her palace remained in tact and secure. As he continued inside the palace , he saw the figure of a young woman and recognized her almost immediately. Awhile ago Jadis had tried to use the girl's grief and sorrow and turn it into hate and numbness, molding her into another pawn. He noticed that she was headed toward what was once the mirror of ice, one of Jadis most prized possessions, until it was shattered that is. If she got close enough for a shard to embed itself in her heart she would be beyond hope.

**Just as she was close enough to look into it a louder more real voice called out to her. "Amy don't look, Whatever you do, do not look into that mirror!" **Amy whipped her head around to face the voice and came face to face with a lion. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, she would know that lion anywhere. After all she had spent countless hours carving every strand of his fur and perfecting the intense yet wise gaze of his. "Aslan." She said her voice barely more than a whisper. He bowed his head slightly "Yes, now come Amy we must leave this place." He spoke! Amy couldn't believe it, but how did he know her name. "Don't trust him." The wind whispered in her ear. "Why should I trust you." "No time for that please we must leave and we must leave now!" Hesitantly Amy walked over to the massive beast before her and he lowered his entire body into a crouching type position. "climb on" as if in response the wind around them picked up and whispered in her ear "do not trust him, come look in the mirror." She took a step back until he spoke again. "Climb on" he said more forcefully. She slowly walked toward him again and climbed on to his back. The moment she was atop him he .rose again as if in response to his actions the wind picked up again. "Hold on" was his only warning as he broke into a run. She quickly buried her hands into his silky gold mane. The wind around them began to howl and nip at them. "Come back" the wind whispered to her, she looked back at the mirror. At that moment the wind whipped her in the face, and she felt something sharp enter left her eye. She hissed in pain, she rubbed her eye to see if she could get it out of her eye but it only embedded itself deeper inside. A little bit of blood trickled down the side of her eye, she continued to rub it until the pain subsided. Aslan too preoccupied with getting her out hadn't noticed anything was wrong until they arrived at Cair Paravel.

When she got off of Aslan he noticed the blood on Amy's hands and that her left eye was bloodshot. "What happened?" he said sternly. Amy looked at the blood on her hand and then back at him. "I … I felt something in my eye, something sharp so I tried to get it out by rubbing my eye I guess it worked since it doesn't hurt anymore." Aslan eyed her warily. He called to Oreius and asked him to bring Amy to one of the bedchambers so she could rest. If anything else happened he wanted to keep an eye on her.

When the Pevensie children arrived in Narnia, four horses were awaiting them and Peter took that as a sign that Aslan was expecting them in Cair Paravel. So the four of them rode as fast as they could to the castle they once called home. Peter hoped that Aslan had found Amy and that she was alright, that nothing had happened to her. Yet even as he hoped for this a feeling of impending doom settled in the pit of his stomach. He and his siblings had led the horses to the stables and then made their way into the throne room….where Aslan was waiting.

"Welcome back children" he said bowing to them. Lucy ran to hug him, as did Susan. Edmund stood by Peter's side. "Yes its good to see you to Lucy, Susan." Aslan said as he pulled away from the girls and turned to face the boys or young men he should say. "Edmund, Peter….. she's in your chambers, but I warn you prepare yourself for anything." Peter nodded and headed toward his chambers. "Aslan why did you warn Peter ?" Susan asked Aslan bowed his head and simply replied "follow me"

He lead them to another room with a fireplace, and instructed them to have a seat. Aslan sighed and took a deep breath before telling them of the mirror. "Years ago, before you came to Narnia two other humans made their way into Narnia. Girls, like Edmund they met the queen first. At first she thought that they might have been part of the prophecy but that idea was quickly relinquished when she learned that they were alone and had no brothers to speak of. Never the less the queen saw an opportunity to use them. She pit them against each other, it was amusing at first. Then she led one of them over to the mirror of ice. –

"Mirror of ice?" Susan replied confused what harm could a mirror do? "This mirror was one of Jadis most prized possessions. You see the seeker would see a horrible future , and while looking into the mirror it would hypnotize them placing them in a trance whereby Jadis could easily manipulate them to her will. But there was something Jadis didn't know." "What's that?" Lucy asked. " No one thing or person can tell you an exact future, your future is what you make to be, one decision can alter anything and everything." "So the mirror only showed one version of the future a horrible one." Susan finshed "Precisely, when the girl saw the horrors she saw herself commiting in the name of Jadis it terrified , slowly the mirror took effect and began to hypnotize her. The other girl there seeing her friend in such pain snapped out of Jadis spell long enough to grab the heaviest thing closest to her and hit the mirror with it breaking the trance her friend was under. But before Jadis could do anything the great mirror of ice began to crack, the girl knowing full well what the weight of the mirror would do pushed her friend out of the way.** And so the mirror shattered into millions of pieces the biggest one lodged itself into her heart." **

"What happened to her?**" **Edmund asked. Aslan lowered his head. "The mirror had an unusual side effect instead of killing the girl, the hatred and numbness the mirror was made of seeped into her heart, it was pumped through her veins, making her a mindless perfect pawn for Jadis to use.But not before they escaped, however as I said the ice worked quickly and the evil spread just as fast by the time they got here there wasn't much that I could have done, **she became lost to the world." **

"Alright but what does this have to do with Amy Aslan?" Edmund asked. The lion sighed and looked him in the eye, sadness descending on him. "I found Amy in Jadis palace facing what was left of the mirror, there were still shards embedded in the frame, I thought I got her away in time, I didn't, I believe a shard may have entered Amy's left eye, I don't know how long it will be before the evil takes hold of her heart."

Amy sat by the window looking out at the ocean below, it was beautiful, yet for some reason she couldn't fully enjoy it. She still felt cold if it was possible she felt even colder then before. She heard whispers but before she could make out what they were saying she heard footsteps.

Peter made his way to his chambers silently praying that Amy was alright. When he arrived he saw her sitting by the window her face showed that she was troubled by something. "Amy?"

As the footsteps got louder the whispers became more insistent, finally she could hear what it was saying. "Alone….you have always been alone. Give in no one cares- but before it could finish she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Amy?" She looked to the doorway and saw Peter standing there a worried look on his face. "Peter?" she said softly.

He rushed over to her relieved that she was alright, but that voice at the back of his head reminded him that Aslan told him to be careful for a reason.

"Peter." she said again hugging him, but the whispers grew louder and continued. "Alone…. No one cares, what makes you think he does, he'll leave, everyone does because they don't care!" It said she squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore but it grew louder still "They don't care!" it continued. "No." she said. Peter let her go and looked at her. "No what?" but Amy couldn't hear him the whispers were too loud and too insistent. "Your father left you, your mother left you, even your sister left you, they couldn't bare the sight of you!" She tried to cover her ears, she didn't want to hear anymore. "You're a burden, your uncle was pleased to get rid of you just like Ed, Susan and Lucy were." "NO, Stop! Please stop!" she cried.

Peter continued to look at her his stomach making its way up his throat. What was wrong with her. "Amy , what's wrong please?" he pleaded. Again the voices continued their assusalt. This time it showed her a warped version of the conversation she overheard between Susan and Peter.

He watched as she clutched her head as if having a massive migraine, tears sliping from her eyes, eyes that slowly began to loose its shine and darken until her beautiful emerald eyes became endless orbs of black.

"You see he doesn't care, just like everybody else, you're a fool to think he did. He will never see you as anything but a friend, He will NEVER LOVE YOU!" Amy couldn't take it anymore. "NOOOOO!" she screamed and before Peter could figure out what she was going to do until she broke into a run and jumped out the window. "AMY! NOOOOO!"

**Well there's the cliffy hope u like it. R&R I'll try my best to finish it this time.**

**Maeve**


End file.
